There is a rear structure of a vehicle body in which a rear sub-frame that supports portions of suspension devices on the rear side is attached to left and right rear side frames.
In the above type of a vehicle, since large loads are input to the rear sub-frame from the rear wheels through the suspension devices, there are cases in which the rear sub-frame is reinforced with a pair of left and right braces so as to allow the loads from the rear wheels to be received in a reliable manner (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-114652, for example).
In the vehicle body rear structure described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-114652, front end portion sides of the left and right braces are each joined to a corresponding one of rear end portions of left and right side sills (frame members disposed at lower sides of a vehicle compartment), and the rear end portion sides are joined to the middle area of a rear cross member. Furthermore, arm portions are provided so as to extend from the intermediate areas between the front end portions and the rear end portions of the braces, and distal ends of the arm portions are connected to the rear sub-frame (suspension members). In the case of the above vehicle body rear structure, since the left and right side sills and the rear cross member are connected obliquely with the braces, the support rigidity of the rear cross member is increased and, further, since the arm portions of the braces are connected to the rear sub-frame, the support rigidity of the rear sub-frame is increased as well.